Frequency-hopping spread spectrum (FHSS) refers to techniques for transmitting radio signals by rapidly switching a carrier signal among many frequency channels, using a pseudorandom sequence known to both transmitter and receiver. Frequency-hopping signals are resistant to narrowband interference, difficult to intercept, and can share a frequency band with many types of conventional transmissions with minimal interference. On the receiver end, frequency-hopping signals can be equalized to reverse distortion incurred by the frequency-hopping signals during their transmission. One challenge of equalizing frequency-hopping signals is identifying an equalizer that performs well over the entire hopping-range at which the frequency-hopping signals are transmitted.